yuki's day care
by Wolf11
Summary: 2ed chapter up!the real one. our beloved cold ass Yuki is forced to help the comunity by working at a day care center full of many of your fav anime charicters chibi stile. all cute and fluffy and shooting yuking with pop caps! the little bds
1. Chapter 1

Hello we're bored so, my best friend and I thought about writing a deranged fanfic to pass the time. It will include characters from: Saiyuki. Gravitation, gundam wing, demon dairy, and characters from g gundam and any other manga we can think of. So it will be completely insane.

By, Peanut & Shortarse

Disclaimer: we own nothing waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. We are poor and spend what ever we get on manga so you cant sue us for copy right so there! P

**Yuki's Day care**

"WHAT!" Yuki yelled at his editor half smoked cigarette fell form his lips. The chair by his computer he had previously be sitting on now crashed to the floor. His editor, was used to his violent out busts just smiled and said. "I've signed you up for a job for the local child day care."

"WHY?"

"You've had too much bad publicity, punching waiters, and screwing any girl with a pulse"

"And? Do you think people will then trust me with their kids?"

"Well the day care you will be working with will literally take anyone"

"What makes you think I will actually do it" Yuki says crossing his arms.

"If you don't I will have you cut off from all your publishing rights" the editor smiles evilly.

Yuki's almost fall's over at that statement, if he was cut off then he will no longer have his cushy writing job which all he has to do is write some romantic drivel and get pots of money for it. HE WOULD HAVE TO GET A PROPER JOB!

Yuki sighed in defeat then glared at his editor willing her to die slowy and painfully.

Unfortunately she was immune and just smiled again as she walked to the door "you start tomorrow at 12:00 the address has already been emailed to you, bye." Door shut behind her with a soft click.

Yuki stared at the door for al while be for walking to the couch and collaping on it. He stuck a fresh cigarette in his mouth and planed to smoke the whole pack before the day's done.

I SITTING HERE WHILE PEANUT IS SITTING ON HER ASS READING GRAVITATION WHY DO I HAVE TO DO ALL THE BLOODY WORK

Ryuichi

Yuki glared at the building in front of him. It looked like a large bungalow. It was pained white with a red tile roof and green shutters on the windows along with a green door. And had badly painted flowers all around the bottom of the house. It radiated pure evil. With a sigh (the house didn't burn and wither under his glare, must be immune) and walked up to the (evil) house. He knocked, and waited, and waited, and waited. He could here twisted screams coming from behind the door as it flung open and young women come running out

"Take them I can't stand them anymore, their evil I tell you! EVIL!" She said running away into the distance crying. He peered round the door to see a youngish man with brown scruffy hair and a bunny neatly sitting on top.

"Where'd she go?"

Yuki replied to this with a glare but the man just continued to smile

"Hi I'm Ryuichi" he said cheerfully offering out his hand. Yuki contained to glare at him but this time he increased his intensity but still the man smiled with his hand outstretched. Damn, Yuki thought my glare is no longer working. Suddenly and without warning his editor appeared behind him.

"This is Yuki" his editor said making him jump.

"The fuck did u come from!"

"Don't swear in front of the children" said Ryuichi still smiling. He turned to the editor "He's a bit big for a day care centre do you think?"

"No" The editor said smiling "his going to be working for you for the month"

"You don't look very shiny" He said looking up and down Yuki. "Here" he said to Yuki handing him a small stuffed rabbit that was previously sitting on his head "Kumagoro want a hug." Yuki took the rabbit by the ear looking at it as if it was about to explode, before he could say anything he was pulled in to the house by the overly cheery Ryuichi the last thing he saw before the door shut was his editor smiling and waving goodbye.

I (PEANUT) HAVE NOW TAKEN OVER THE KEYBOARD MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Children

The door shut behind him and once again he saw the happy smile of Ryuichi standing in front of him

"Come on time to meet the children!" he bounced away to a brightly coloured door once again decorated the badly drawn flowers. As the approached the door they herd muffled screams.

"Are you sure this is the right door?" Yuki looked around the door in hope there was a another door to save him from what he thought was a war zone, his hoped vanished when he saw that is was the only door there.

"Well yeah I do run this place I should know what door it is," He said still smiling. As Ryuichi opened the door Yuki saw a small pink hair kid standing in front of him his eyes fixed on him. Yuki stood there looking a the child for a moment trying to find out weather or not it was male or female.

"This is Shuichi, he one of our nicest children"

"He, his has bloody pink hair!"

"Yeah I know when the children were painting the flowers around the house Sanzo dunked his head in pink paint, we Haven't been able to get it out since but he doesn't mind he likes it, don't you Shuichi?" Shuichi blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Right……." He looked around the room full of children who had seemed to quieted down when Ryuichi entered the room.

"Ryuichi?" Said Shuichi still blushing "Can you make Kumagoro do the dance now?" sill blushing looking at his old warn out trainers

"Sure" He said as he look the bunny out of Yuki's grasp "Kumagoro loves dancing" as he said this he was making his pink bunny do some sort of kan-kan. Yuki thought that this was his chance to make a break for the door. He slowly back towards the door, he stopped to see a small evil looking blonde boy in a monks costume standing in his way,

"Die!" he said as he shot Yuki in the knee with his popgun

"Ouch, you little bas…" before he could finish the word he was hit round the head with the pink bunny.

"No swearing please," He said still smiling. Shuichi saw that Yuki was in pain so he thought that a hug would make it better.

"What? Get off get off you little brat" Yuki started trying to dislodge the pink kid by waving his leg madly but he wouldn't budge.

Shuichi giggled thinking it was great fun.

All the other children seeing how much fun Shuichi was having with there new playmate thought to join in. Yuki was bombarded with tiny monsters, climbing on his legs his arms and onto his back.

"get off, get off get off!" but the more he bucked, jumped and wavied around to get rid of them the more they hung on with delight.

"Awwwww they like you!" Ryuichi grinned as he hugged Kuma-kun "lets join in too Ku!" and with that Ryuichi lunched himself at yuki hugging him round the middle.

"Ahhh" Yuki fell with the added with and fell to the ground and was dog piled by falling midgets.

"Yay that was fun"

"Do it again, again"

"I'm hungry"

And other yells from the children were directed to Yuki who head was pounding like it was about to explode. The vein at his temple throbbed and throbbed until…

"SHUT UP!" the room echoed in the suddenly silent room with Yuki's yells and laboured breath. One by one he saw the small faces fall and wide eyes fill with tears. Them the whole room exploded with the sobbing cries of what seemed like a hundred children. Yuki sweat dropped as he looked round for help from Ryuichi but he was no help. He was on the floor clutching the bunny and crying like the children.

"Oh god, oh god" yuki had no idea what to do and the crying just seem to get worse. He picked up the child closet at hand, which was the sobbing Shuichi.

"Shh stop it come on please you little brat" as the child didn't stop sobbing, yuki did the first think he could think of and hugged the pink imp to his chest. He immediately stopped crying and relaxed in his arms. Yuki sighed one down.

He tried to put sunchi down but he stared to whimper. Afraid he will start crying again yuki carried him and went one by one to each whaling child trying to clam them down. Some where harder than others, taking more than just a hug to quiet them. Several seem quit masochistic, halting there cries only when the already quiet boy in a monks costume along with a little Asian boy dressed in a green tank-top and shorts started shooting him repeatedly with popguns.

Gritting his teeth and biting his tongue he managed to not yell to swear and vowed to destroy the popguns by the day was done. Soon it was only Ryu who was whaling. Yuki sweat dropped again but went up to the man. He kneeled down in front of him wondering what to do. He refused to hug the grown man. However Shuichi decided to finally let go of yuki and went up to Ryu and have him a hug instead. Ryu still cried Shuichi turned to yuki and said

" Make Kumagoro dance"

"No"

"Please" Shuichi looked up at yuki with big purple puppy dog eyes

"Brat" yuki mumbled and snatched the damn bunny from Ryuichi and started waving its arms and legs in a funny sort of dance in front of Ryuichi. Ryu looked up to see his precious bunny dancing and started to giggle.

"Wow Ku! You can dance with out my help Yay!" Ryuichi said once again adopting his smile "OK" He said jumping up with, all sign of tears vanished. "Let's introduce you to the children"

"Oh, great" Yuki said sarcastically constipating shooting himself in the head.

"Right, that Goku" He said pointing to a small kid who was trying to eat the a box full of colourful plastic fruit. "The sweet little kid that shoot you in the knee early is Sanzo"

"I wouldn't call him sweet" Yuki said glaring and the little brat who glared at him right back

"The little guy in the coner over there is Wufei" He looked over to the over side of the room and pointed a a little black hair kid rocking backward and forwards repeating "it's not justice".

"Is he alright" Yuki said for once in his life showing compassion

"His fine" Ryuichi said "He just doesn't like his stepfather that's all". Yuki turned round and looked down at a small crimson hair kid who was routing thought his pockets. "That's Gojyo"

"Get out you little brat" Gojyo just looked up a smiled as he took Yuki's cigarettes out of his pocket and run away. Ryuichi gripped his arm before he got to far away and started hitting on the head with his rabbit.

"No Gojyo there bad for you" He stopped, Gojyo sulked over to Yuki and handed his cigarettes back before ruining off to sulk in a corner

"He has a problem, we've tried cutting him down but he still manages to get them from somewhere….." He was interrupted by a small boy with a long braid running round the room being chased by Goku, a small boy in a red cape shouting and a tanned ginger harried girl.

"RYUICHI THEIR TRYING TO EAT ME AGAIN!"

"Goku, Domon, Lirin stop trying to eat Duo k," He said still smiling, Guko, Lirin and Domon stopped and when back to eating the colourful plastic fruit whilst Duo hid behind a scary looking kid in green tank top, who was sitting on the floor surrounded my toy guns.

"And that happy little boy's Heero", who's next oh yes," He pointed over to two children playing with a china tea set "Those two little boy over there is Quatre and Raenef"

"What, there is now way their boy's"

"I know it took us weeks to find it out,"

"Why's that guy with the sword wearing make-up?" Yuki asked looking confused.

"Oh" Ryuichi said giggling.

"What, why are you laughing now?"

"Cause that's Erutis she's a girl!" what is it with the boys looking like girls and girls looking like guys! yukis thought.

"I AM A SUPER GENIUSE! HA HA HA!" yuki jupped at this as it was coming From a boy standing to his right waving a stick in the air and lughing manicly.

"of course you are" said Ryuichi before turning to yuki "that's Chris"

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"Good."

And over there playing gundam is Chibodee, George, Saisaichi, and Argo" yuki stared at the one named Argo who was bloody huge! Well, yuki thought, at least he looks his sex.

"awww isnt that sweet" cooed Ryuichi hugging Ku.

"What is?" asked yuki

Ryuichi pointed over to a little girl and boy holding hands. The girl had a piece of tissue on her hear and the boy and a little top hat on and clutched a stuffed white toy dragon.

"Hiakki and Kanan are playing husband and wife again"

"child hood sweet harts hu?"

"oh no there brother and sister"

"WHAT!"

"we let them get on with it there parents don't seem to mind"

"riiiight"

"Well that all the children I think"

"Good" yuki looked at his watch, it was 1:00 "what time do the brats go home"

"Not till 3:00"

Yuki couldn't help but moan, he could barley stand minutes let alone another 2 hours. He felt something tugging on his leg. Looking down he saw the tell tale pink hair of Shuichi.

"What do you want?" he snaped

Shuichi looked at thr floor and blushed again. "mister will you read us a stowy peezz?"

WELL THATS THAT FOR NOW AND IT TAKEN US BLOODY AGES TO WRITE THIS MUCH. SO YOU PEOPLE BETTER BLOODY REVIEW!


	2. story time

Hello, sorry for posting the same chapter twice, the file was named yuki day care 2 so I automatically stuck it one, I forgot that peanut and me stuck it one the 1st chapter to make it bigger. Thanx

To the two who reviewed luv u!

**"talk" **kamogoro talking

_talk thought_

_**Story Time**_

"No!" Yuki glared at the small pink hared annoyance in front of him. Tears started to swell up in his huge purple eyes.

"OK, Jesus" Before he had time to register what he said a pink bunny was hurled across the room at his head.

"No blaspheming, Na no da!" he turned round to look at Shuichi still holding out the book. Ryuichi spotted the book

"Yay! Everyone Yukis gonna read us a book!" He run over and sat in front of Yuki's feet and gazed up at him, the evil midgets soon joined him expect from Shuichi who had thrust himself up onto Yuki's lap.

Yuki signed before throwing open the book

"The Three Little Pigs" Yuki started in a board monotone.

When he got to the last page he looked up noticed that all the children including Ryuichi had fallen asleep on the floor looking down on his lap he saw the pink hair ball on his lap also asleep. _Damn_ yuki thought _why do they have to be so cute when they're asleep_. He looked around the room and noticed that all the children looked cute now that they were asleep including that little brats that shoot him and were, at the moment, still holding there guns hugged to their chest like a blanky. Yuki huffed and rested his head on the comfortable armchair and soon with out realising diffted off the dream land.

"I knew he would get along with them" Ryuichi said sleepily, smiling a knowing smile he sensibly got up and started to tied the messy playroom.

Yuki slowly started to wake up wondering when he had fallen asleep. Opening his eye the first thing he saw was the pink bunny waving in his face. It tapped him on the nose with its pick paw and yuki tried to swat it but it danced out of his reach.

"Ryuichi get that stupid rabbit out of my face before a pull its head off!" yuki was not a happy person when he woke up.

"**I'm not Ryuichi, am Kamagoro**" 'said' the bunny its arms waving madly**. "And your mean and I don't like meanies**" it bopped him on the head. Suddenly Ryuichi popped up below the bunny an waved his finger and the bunny

"don't be horrible to yuki Ku, he did a very good job reading don't you agree. Ryu made the bunny cross its arms and the bunny 'said'

"**No he didn't when he was reading three little pigs he didn't huff and puff properly**".

Yuki's headache had returned he tried to stand up but the pink fluff ball was still curled up on his lap.

"I want to go home" he moaned starting to sound like the whiny children.

"Well you can in about" Ryuichi looked at the colourful clock above the window "five minutes!"

"Really!"

"Yes but first you gotta help me get them up!"ryichi pointed to the still sleeping children

"Woo-pee" he said sarcastically and started to poke the thing in his lap till it stirred.

"Oy get up you little brat my legs have gone numb" Shuichi's big eye slowly open and looked at Yuki.

"Your comfee" he said in a sleepy voice before hugging yuki round the middle.

"Get off it almost time for you to go home." The purple eyes began to swell up once again.

"I don't want to go home!"

"Just get off"

"No!" he yelled hugging him tighter.

"I cant breath you moron!" yuki yelled going pale.

"Shuichi I got pocky!" said Ryu waving a box of strawberry pocky in front of Shuichi's face.

Like a cat Shuichi bated a had at the sweet box , trying to grab it yet not wanting the leave the warmth of yuki's lap. When the box still stayed out of his reach, he resorted to his secret weapon- big sad (purple) puppy eyes!

peanuts not hear so I had to finish this chapter all by my self , and I didn't know how to end it and got bored. Just so you know I get bored easily………..(Distracted by something shiny)……………………….(2 hours later) and distracted easily so I don't know how long It will take to up date but ill try to keep it frequent .

CHIBIS R SO CUTEEEE!


	3. Bunnis and Guns

**Peanut: Chapter 3 YAY!! Lol and I'm back yay!! And I have wine yay!!**

**Shortass: and has hogged the comfy chair all night!! **

**Peanut: Well I am the guest**

**Shortarse: you spend more time round my house than your own so I no longer see you as guest more of an inn mate**

**Peanut: I like the way you said inn mate not room mate lol what are you implying that we are lock up….looks round the room and see bar on the window and padding on the walls shit we are locked up HELP!!**

**#**

**Chapter 3 - Bunnies and Guns**

Shuichi stared up at Ryuchi with the biggest puppy dog eyes know to man in fact they were so cute the army could have used them a new weapons of mass cuteness (granted there has never been such a weapon (or has there?)). Ryuchi's will power was weak at the best of times but Shuichi's made him crumble like a wet cookie in a few second flat, a new record for Shuichi, even Yuki was struggling to fight the temptation to break down in tears and grab hold of the pink hair object of cuteness. Shucih smile now holding a box of pocky and Yuki.

"AWWWWW," Ryuchi cooed huging Kam-chi close to his chest.

"….." not being able to swear left Yuki silent. "I need a cigarette,"

The door bell rang signalling the end of the day Yuki looked up to the heavens and mouthed "thank you god". Ryuchi ran to the door in his usually happy manner and greeted the parents.

"Hello!" Ryuchi shouted as he opened the door.

"Ryu-chan!" a quite tall man with black hair wearing a lab coat with a bunny in one of the pockets came running up to Ryuchi.

"Ni-chan!" Ryuchi came running up and they meeting in them middle of the room. They stood standing in front of each other holding hands jumping up and down. Yuki looked at the pair in utter confusion, he studied the black hair man only to notice his taste in footwear. Bunny slippers to be exact.

"Hello, Bunny-chan," Ryuchi said to the white stuffed bunny in Ni's pocket, Ni took the bunny out of his pocket and made it wave at Ryuchi.

"Hello Kammy-chan," Ni replied, Ryuchi did the same with his stuffed rabbit. Yuki tried to slowly walk away from the pair of grown men but before he knew it he was grabbed by the scuff of the neck and pulled over to them (with the pink ball still acttached). Yuki was surprised by Ryuchi's strenght.

"Yuki-kun, I'd like you to meet a close personal friend of mine, Professor Ni Kenyuu," this was said in such a manner it made Yuki think of him as a game show presenter. Yuki glared at Ryuchi for a momnet as if to say "never call me Yuki-kun again".

"You mean to tell me that this bunny slipper wearing freak is a professor?"

"Yuki-kun don't be rude," Ryuchi pouted. Yuki was surprised how cute Ryuchi looked when he pouted.

"Hello, Yuki-kun," Ni waved also doing the same with Bunny-chan. The door beel rang again.

"Yuki get the door. Me, Kammy-kun, Ni-chan and Bunny-kun are going to have a tea party and your not invited cause you're a rude man so there," Ryuichi said walking away and poking out his tongue. Shuichi unlatched himself from Yuki and followed Ryuichi and Ni. Yuki slumpped towards the door.

"Hi," He said, "take the brats and leave,"

"Hello there I'm guessing your new, and you lasted a hole day, I'm impressed," Yuki looked up to find a tall western looking man with long blond hair, _at last someone normal_ Yuki thought untill he saw the high powered machine gun on his back.

"Um…is that legal?"

"What the gun, oh I'm still wearing it," He chuckled "Must have forgotten to take it off after the gardening," There was a silence as Yuki tried to figure out how anyone could use a high powered machine gun for gardening. He had a strong feeling he knew who this guy was coming to collect.

"Anyway the name Kay,"

"Yuki,"

"Nice to meet you, Ah there you are Sanzo," the small blond hair kid cam trooting up to Kay.

"I shot him in the knee," Sanzo said proudly smiling

"Sanzo what did I tell you?" Yuki looked some what relived by this reprimand "Aim for the head," Yuki almost feel over, he picked himself up to answer the door.

"Come on Heero you too" Kay said calling across the room before leaving followed by the two psycho children.

As the parents come and went with there respective children, the only ones lift were Ni and his rabble of five kids (none who looked like him).

"Bye Ni-chan, bye Hakkai, bye Goyjo, bye Goku, bye Lirin and bye Kanan," Shouted Ryuichi waving maniacally with tears in his eyes "**Bye Bunny-chan**" 'shouted' Kammy-chan.

"Bye Ryu-chan"

The room was empty except for the small pink thing, which was sat sadly in a corner by himself talking to a variety of stuffed animals still having a tea party. Yuki couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Where his gaurdain?" Yuki asked Ryuichi who had gotten over his crying fit and turned and looked and Yuki looking surprisingly stern.

"Hiro, his carer is working all the hours he can to keep them both afloat, he always late," Ryuichi walked over to Shuichi and started to join in his game, followed my Yuki who felt to like he should complete the tea party.

Half and hour later and Yuki could have exploded from all the invisible tea that had been forced his throat from both his playmates……..And the bunny. They heard the running of feet up the driveway. Shuichi's face lit up. Ryuichi opened the door to let in a hurried looking man with long brownish red hair.

"Sorry Ryuichi," he said through pants.

"Its ok me and Shuichi made a new friend," Ryuichi said pointing to Yuki and Shuichi. Yuki hadn't notice that Ryuichi had left their game. He looked around to find him gone and standing at the door with a man who he guessed to be Hiro. Shuichi got up and quickly hugged Yuki before running over to Hiro.

"Sorry Shuichi, have you had a good time with your new friend?" Shuichi just smiled and nodded before walking out the door holding hand with his carer.

"Right I'm out of this hell hole,"

"See you tomorrow," Ryuichi shouted to Yuki as he walked out the door.

"Tomorrow, no-one said anything about a tomorrow,"

"Yeah your he with us for a month isn't that wonderful?" Ryuichi said cheerfully, Yuki fought the temptation to hit him. "And tomorrow is a field trip,"

"Why god why?" Yuki said after reaching the safety of the outside world, he looked at the amounted of cigarette's he had left. "I'm gonna need more then this and a lot of rum,"

**#**

**Peanut: We apologise that we didn't mention all of the children's parents we got bored with listing them but I'm sure you get the idea lol. Oh and if anyone come up with a way of using a high power machine gun to do the gardening we would be more then happy to hear it anyway see ya next time!!**

**Shortarse: We will try and update more offten, we do understand 2 years is a long gap and we honestly have no exuse other than we forgot lol. **

**Peanut: I have just notice the it was our fan fics 2nd birthday so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI'S DAY CARE!! Ok I have finished now.**

**Shortarse: kkkkkkkkkay that made no sence….. well see you soon bye bye**

**Peanut: I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Shortarse: yes I know, I think its time to put the wine down now. **


End file.
